Sujin Lee
Summary The granddaughter of a skilled practitioner of Northern ITF Taekwondo, from which Renewal Taekwondo was derived from. When her grandfather divulged the secrets of the martial art after being defeated and captured by South Korean forces, her mother and grandmother were forced to work in the coal mines. There she fostered a burning hatred for South Korea and Renewal Taekwondo practitioners, particularly after a South Korean attack caused the mine collapse that killed her mother and many of the mine workers she grew to love as a family. Joining the North Korean military forces, she mastered her grandfather's art before discovering her nature as one the Keys, upon which she joined Nox and began planning her revenge against South Korea and Jin Mo-Ri. She later defects after being left to die in the exploding Sage Realm after being saved by the person she hated most. Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-A | 5-A Name: Lee Soo-Jin, Pandora, The Second Key Origin: The God of High School Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Key, Charyeok User Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Superhuman Durability and Endurance, Expert Northern ITF Taekwondo practitioner | Flight, telekinesis, toxigenesis/pathogenesis, telepathy, attack reflecting, ability negation and unlocking, force Fields, limited physics and probability Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large City Level (superior to Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra) | Large Planet Level '''(able to fight on the same level as Jin Mo-Ri and Park Il-Pyo, but failed to leave lasting damage on the First Crown Prince) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | MFTL '''(comparable to Jin Mo-Ri) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class XKJ '''(comparable to Jin Mo-Ri but failed to leave lasting damage on the First Crown Prince) '''Durability: At least Large City level | Large Planet Level (tanked hits from Jin Mo-Ri and the First Crown Prince with few lasting injuries) Stamina: '''Very High, able to fight and defeat King Uma, Kim Oong-Nyuh, and several Priests in short order. She later briefly skirmished with the First Crown Prince and immediately went back to fighting after breaking free of the Eternal Sealing Beads. '''Range: Melee range with Taekwondo, Several kilometers with toxin attacks, Planetary with The Hope -Sovereignty Standard Equipment: '''Pandora's Box, which currently takes the form of a suitcase. As stated in Greek legend, it contains all of the ills and vices that plague man. Soo-Jin can open it to summon her armor. '''Intelligence: High. Very patient and calculating, willing to backstab anyone for her goal. Somewhat reckless, but nevertheless formulates a plan to secure the Monkey King's gourd in order to fight Jin Mo-Ri. Weaknesses: '''Claustrophobic due to past trauma. Reckless and single-minded in her pursuit for revenge. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Northern ITF Taekwondo * Rapid Movement: Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. It also enhances all the user's attack following this movement. * Northern Wave Rebound: This is used to bounce off shock wave and send it back to the opponent who sent it. * Northern Style Front Kick: This technique is simply a front kick with enormous strength behind it. When used, it destroyed the battle ring and even hurt the audience in the path of the kick. * Flank Strike: This is a technique where the user grabs their opponents head and smashes it against their knee. * Baekdu: A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. It is used to entice the opponent to guard. * Northern ITF Taekwondo Right Flamingo: Three-Pronged Strike: Executes consecutive kicks at the head three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, they get hit by the third kick, increasing the damage dealt. * ITF Right Flamingo: '''This technique was used by Lee Soo-Jin to counter Dragon Sign Hwechook * '''Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Straw Cutter: This is a kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down using the left leg. It is similar to the Scissor technique used in Renewal Taekwondo and is in fact used to block said technique. * Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Cutter Hanger: It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high kick upon their shoulder, It uses the left leg. Charyeok: Pandora: '''Calls on the powers of the infamous woman of Greek myth, who in her insatiable curiosity accidentally inflicted all of the pain, suffering, vice, and evil ever experienced by man to the present day. She can create virulent poisons, powerful toxins, and wild hallucinations potent enough to affect even gods. They can be applied with a touch or launched as projectiles with her kicks. '''Attack Reflection: '''Can reflect nearly any attack, magical, physical, or otherwise with a glance, rendering her nearly untouchable against most opponents. The ability does have a limit though, as opponents on the First Crown Prince's level are only slightly affected by this, his attacks only deflected slightly to the side rather than outright returned. '''Ability Sealing: '''Can seal an opponent's abilities temporarily, rendering them powerless. Is less effective against Gods, but brings them down to a plane where they can be defeated. A major factor in her victories against King Uma and Kim Oong-Nyuh. '''Ability Awakening: Can release the limits placed by the Gods on human prowess, allowing her and those she chooses to fight at full strength and slay the armies of Heaven. Pandora's Armor: '''Open's Pandora's Box to don a light-blue and green armor that further enhances her physical prowess and allows her to compete with a serious Jin Mo-Ri and First Crown Prince. '''The Hope - Sovereignty: '''Temporarily becomes "God" in an area around her, allowing her to manipulate the laws of physics and causality to a limited extent. With it she was able to limit the explosion radius of the Sky Whales and hold the Sage Realm together long enough to have her duel with Jin Mo-Ri. Its area of effect is large enough to cover the entire Sage Realm. While using it she gains three angelic wings, two on the right side and one on the left. '''Key: Base | Charyeok Category:Female Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Probability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Webcomic characters Category:Hax